L'Impératrice
by Dribblyrusk
Summary: Et bien c'est une histoire de...comment dire, assez compliqué avec de l'humour, de la vengeance, des rebondissements. Bon écoutez, je suis pas douée en résumé, alors venez lire...
1. Mallankera

Titre : L'impératrice

Auteur : Marichka

Rating : PG-13

Genre : aventure, romance, drame, humour « noir »

Disclamer : Allez, juste pour un mois….je ne leur ferais aucun mal...enfin presque pas…vous voulez èas ? Bandes d'égoïstes…. La prochaine fois je les aurais ces droits !

**L'impératrice**

**chapitre 1**

-Vous vous améliorez Colonel, constata Teyla après leur séance d'entraînement.

-Tu parles, j'ai mal partout. Vous ne pourriez pas me laisser gagner rien que pour faire plaisir à votre supérieur et ami , gémit le Colonel en se relevant pour la énième fois

-Voyons, ne faites pas l'enfant ! Un jour, vous me battrez sûrement, affirma Teyla et rajoutant un « peut-être » juste assez audible pour que ce cher Colonel l'entende.

Le Colonel en question voulut répondre à cette remarque arrogante, lorsque la voix toute excitée de Mckay se fit entendre à travers la Cité.

- Le Lt. Colonel Sheppard, Teyla et Ronon sont attendus en salle de débriefing…. Et pas dans une heure, TOUT DE SUITE!

Sheppard et Teyla se dévisagèrent. Quand Rodney était dans cet état, ce n'était jamais très bon signe. Le temps leur avait aussi appris qu'il ne fallait pas laisser attendre le canadien, sous peine d'avoir des retombées de jérémiades pendant au moins 1 mois. Il se mirent donc en en route et arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard dans la salle.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Teyla au Dr. Weir en prenant place près d'elle. La diplomate accoudée à la table, se redressa.

- Oh, notre astrophysicien a découvert une planète où se trouve un E2PZ. J'ai beau lui dire qu'on n'en a pas besoin, mais rien à faire. Il veut absolument y aller, répondit-elle d'un ton las.

La réaction fut unanime : « oh-non-pas-encore ». (1)Depuis un mois, Rodney avait développé un syndrome très étrange. Il était devenu littéralement un chasseur d'E2PZ, au grand désespoir de ses coéquipiers qui avait visité une vingtaine de planète pour rien. Il n'avait rien fait, de peur de blesser le scientifique, d'ailleurs tout le monde ce demandait où était passé le principal intéressé.

- Mais où est-il passé ? Cela fait vingt minutes qu'on l'attend, s'impatienta Ronon.

A ce moment Mckay déboula dans la salle, les mains chargées de paperasses.

- Excusez mon retard ! s'écria Mckay avant de poursuivre. Donc, comme vous a du vous le dire Elizabeth, j'ai découvert une planète, du nom de…(Il chercha dans sa pile de papier) …Mallankera. Selon la base de données des Anciens et la liste d'Elizabeth 2… je ne parle bien sûr pas de la reine d'Angleterre…

-Qui ? s'enquit Ronon auprès de son voisin

- Laissez tomber, il vaut mieux, lui conseilla Sheppard.

Mckay lui continuait de parler, et parler sans avoir terminer la phrase entamée. Il était aussi doué que Marcel Proust et même plus..

-…il y aurait un E2PZ. Ce n'est pas génial ? finit-il et s'aperçut alors que personne n'avait écouté qu'un traitre mot de son discours. Un long silence s'installa avant que Weir ne réalise que Mckay s'était mis au silence. Elle dit :

- Très joli tout ca, Mckay, mais c'est non. Nous n'en avons pas besoin.

- Elizabeth ! Cet E2PZ nous permettrait d'avoir plus d'énergie et de craindre moins la menace des Wraiths, en plus nous pourrions peut-être garder la cité auscultée d'une façon permanente ou qui sait faire voler cette cité.

-La faire voler, Rodney…

- Oui bon pas la faire voler, mais 2 E2PZ sont toujours mieux qu'un

- Et 3 mieux que 2, oui on sait, mais vous ne me ferez pas changer d'avis cette fois Rodney, non c'est non !

-Elizabeth, je vous en prie…

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux de son air de chien battu. Weir ne put résister longtemps.

- Bon, bon. Vous avez gagné. John, votre équipe partira dans une demi-heure. La réunion est terminée.

Elle se leva et partit, de même que Mckay, Teyla et Ronon. Sheppard, quant à lui, alla au balcon pour prendre l'air. Il en avait assez qu'Elizabeth cède à chaque caprice de Mckay, puis pensa qu'une petite excursion hors de la ville ne pouvait lui faire du mal. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et s'aperçut qu'il était en retard. John se précipita vers l'armurerie et arriva avec 5 minutes de retard à la salle d'embarquement où son équipe attendait. Pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée, Mckay passa la Porte en premier et Sheppard en dernier. Ils débouchèrent de l'autre côté dans une grotte. En allumant leurs lampes, ils virent un message, gravé en langue ancienne sur la paroi. McKay s'activa de le décrypter :

_Au nom de l'Impératrice, nous vous souhaitons la bienvenue sur Mallankera._

_Faites attention à vos amis et ne négligez pas vos ennemis. Car derrière chaque ombre se cache votre plus grande force et faiblesse, mais ne vous attardez pas en ces lieux sinistres. Passez votre chemin sous la protection de l'Impératrice._

L'équipe ne saisit alors pas le sens de ces mots, mais comme demandé, ils passèrent leur chemin jusqu'au moment où ils purent enfin respirer l'air frais à la fin du tunnel de pierre. Le paysage était plongé dans la douceur de la nuit et ce ne fut que par chance qu'ils s'arrêtèrent au bord de la falaise.

- Nous ne pouvons aller plus loin, à moins d'aller dire bonjour à l'abysse, constata Ronon.

- Regardez là bas !s'écria Teyla en pointant du doigt l'horizon.

Les autres regardèrent à leur tour et furent émerveillés devant le tapis scintillant qui s'étalait devant eux. Une cité dominée par une haute Tour brillante d'une couleur argentée malgré la noirceur de la nuit. Ils eurent à peine le temps d'essayer de reconnaître quelques détails de cette envoutante citadelle que la le soleil venait déjà les aider en illuminant de sa clarté matinale la planète

- Comment est-ce possible ? se demanda Sheppard à haute voix.

Mckay fut le premier à émettre une théorie, comme à son habitude

- Peut-être que la planète tourne plus vite ou alors il y a deux soleils ou alors…

Teyla observa la tour et remarqua un objet aux contours arrondis se dirigeant vers eux.

-Bonne question…

Par précaution, Ronon et Sheppard tinrent l'appareil qui amorçait son freinage en joug. L'engin s'arrêta juste devant eux. Il ne possédait aucune fenêtre, sa coque était lisse et aussi argentée que la Tour. Mckay examina encore d'un air pensif l'objet quand celle-ci s'ouvrit, laissant en sortir un jeune homme de grande taille, habillé d'un ensemble blanc. Il leur adressa un franc sourire, et tout en observant de ses yeux bleus Teyla, il accueillit les nouveaux venus.

- Bienvenue, étrangers. Je m'appelle Lorac. Je serai votre guide pendant votre séjour. D'autre part, l'Impératrice m'a demandé de vous conduire à elle. Je m'excuse d'être venu si tard, mais nous avions des problèmes avec la Cymba (2)

- Le Cymba? demanda Sheppard incrédule.

- Oh désolé, j'avais oublié que vous n'étiez pas d'ici, cet appareil est appellé cymba, expliqua-t-il en montrant l'engin du doigt.

- Maintenant si vous vouliez bien monter. Il n'est jamais bon de faire attendre son Impératrice, ajouta-t-il en leur faisant signe d'entrer.

L'appareil apparut très différent à l'intérieur. Beaucoup plus spacieux et confortable, presque douillé. L'appareil n'avait pas de fenêtres mais vu de l'intérieur la paroi était transparente.

- C'est très pratique. C'est du Nitrile liquéfié. Il procure une solide paroi, mais laisse passer la lumière, expliqua Lorac.

L'appareil quitta la falaise et reprit la direction de la tour. Pendant le trajet un détail, ou plutôt une chose manquante attira l'attention du Colonel.

-Vous supposez bien, Colonel, intervint Lorac, à la surprise de Sheppard.

- Comment vous…

- Mon peuple lit dans les pensées. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous avons un règlement très strict sur la matière. Seuls les Guides et l'Impératrice ont le droit de lire les pensées sans permission. Donc, comme j'allais vous le dire, nous pilotons ces vaisseaux par la pensée. Nous n'avons donc pas besoin de cabine de pilotage, comme vous l'appeler.

Après un court moment de silence, Lorac eut un sourire et reprit la parole.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Dr. Mckay, ce soir un grand banquet aura lieu. Vous trouverez bien aliment à votre bouche pour ainsi dire.

Sheppard et Teyla eurent du mal à se retenir de rire.

- Je croyais que vous étiez au régime Mckay, commenta Sheppard.

Rodney lui lança un regard noir. Puis il se tourna vers Lorac qui affichait une expression moqueuse.

- Nous sommes arrivés.

L'appareil se dirigea vers le sommet de la tour, puis s'accrocha à la paroi qui s'ouvrit presque aussitôt.

- C'est ici que je vous laisse. Nous nous reverrons bientôt, informa-t-il ses passagers après qu'ils eurent quitté le vaisseau.

Les quatre Atlantes descendirent de l'appareil et se retrouvèrent une grande salle au sol de marbre et au plafond gravé de lettres anciennes. Au bout de cette espace sans décoration ni artifice, un siège en or massif, orné de velours pourpre avait sa place. Intrigués, ils se dirigèrent vers ce siège, lorsqu'une voix leur sommèrent de s'arrêter.

- Halte, hurla une voix de nulle part.

Surpris, ils balayèrent la salle des yeux, mais ils avaient beau chercher, ils ne virent personne.

- Halte, répéta la voix, mais cette fois un gardien apparut.

- Vous voyez bien qu'on ne marche plus, s'énerva McKay qui avait sorti son détecteur.

- N'allez pas plus loin. Cette Zone est réservée aux personnes qui ont un rendez-vous, dit le Gardien d'un ton supérieur.

- Justement nous en avons un, s'opposa Sheppard sur le même ton.

Le Gardien prit peur, mais leurs interdit toujours l'accès.

- Vous voyez John, que ce soit sur Terre ou ici, les videurs sont encore plus bêtes que vous, assura Mckay en regardant l'écran de son détecteur.

- Je vous demande pardon. Comment vous m'avez traité ?

- D'idiot, répéta-t-il, les yeux toujours fixés sur son écran.

Le garde rigolait, trouvant cet affront très drôle. Après réflexion et après avoir ravalé sa colère, Sheppard trouvait que Mckay n'était pas dans son état normal.

- Vous allez bien? demanda-t-il au scientifique

- On peut mieux, colonel…mais je vois que vous connaissez bien votre ami, répondit Mckay en levant pour la première fois ses yeux vers lui. Je crois que vous êtes digne de confiance.

- Madame, dois-je les laisser passer ? demanda le garde

- Oui, laisse les passer. On se verra bientôt Colonel, dit-il en se retournant vers lui.

Mckay replongea son regard sur l'écran du détecteur. Puis après quelques secondes, il releva la tête et vit l'air étonné de ses collègues.

- Vous en faites une tête. Mon chat est mort ?

- Mckay vous vous souvenez de rien ? demanda Teyla inquiète.

- De quoi, que ce garde ne veut pas nous laisser passer ou quoi ?

- Vous ne vous souvenez pas de m'avoir traité d'idiot ou d'avoir ordonner à ce garde de nous laisser passer ? insista Sheppard.

- Non. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Sa question resta sans réponse. Ni Ronon, ni Teyla, ni Sheppard ne s'expliquait le comportement de Mckay.

_À suivre_

_(1) Ah combien de fois j'ai déjà pensé ca_

_(2) cymba, ae f – petit bateau en latin_


	2. Première rencontre

**Pour Rieval : **_Et oui, enfin, j'enverrai les suites aussi vite que possible, mais je tiens compte de tes conseils et dois prendre mon temps pour relire et modifier certains points._

_Je tiens aussi à adresser un grand merci à Rily qui a eu la gentillesse de m'aider dans la relecture. Merci à toi !_

**chapitre 2**

-Excusez-moi, mais elle vous attend. Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine de me suivre, interrompit le garde en passant devant.

Les Atlantes le suivirent en silence. Un silence dû à la découverte d'étranges symboles, sur la quasi-totalité du sol, des murs et du plafond. Arrivés au bout de la salle, leur guide leur fit signe de s'arrêter devant un mur. Le garde sourit devant l'expression interrogative des explorateurs.

- Les yeux peuvent parfois vous cacher la vérité, dit-il en souriant avant de faire apparaître une porte au bois clair orangé. Sheppard tourna discrètement la tête vers McKay pour voir s'il n'était pas en pleine philosophie de la porte. Il fut déçu. Certes McKay philosophait, mais sur son écran. Bizarrement, il n'avait plus osé le quitter des yeux. Sentant qu'il était épié, il émit une toussotement qui fit comprendre au Colonel de regarder ailleurs. Le comportement de Rodney l'inquiétait, mais John avait appris avec le temps de laisser Rodney aller par lui-même chez les autres, il n'obtiendrait rien en forçant. Il reporta donc son attention sur le garde qui leur ouvrait la porte et leur cédait le passage. Remerciant l'homme d'un sourire, Sheppard précéda le pas, mais s'arrêta peu de temps après.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? murmura Teyla.

- Ecoutez ! s'exclama Sheppard à mi-voix.

A l'intérieur, une violente dispute avait lieu entre 2 femmes, une mère et sa fille, sur les récents événements.

- Comment as-tu pu ?

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? répondit innocemment la fille.

- QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT ? Tu as joué avec l'identité d'une personne !

- Et alors ? J'ai le droit de m'amuser de temps à autre, non ? Et puis, son copain l'a tout de suite remarqué…

- Et si ce n'était pas le cas ? Tu aurais continué n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais ce qui arrive aux personnes qu'on contrôle de force?

- Non ? Ils finissent par t'aimer ?

- Non, ils finissent à Katrazi ! répondit sa mère sur un ton froid.

- Quoi ? La base Wraith ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Tout simplement parce qu'après une assez longue période de contrôle, leur cerveau disjoncte. Ils sont morts dans la tête si tu veux.

- Et nous les livrons en pâture aux Wraith, comme ça? S'étonna la fille toujours en colère.

- Non, seulement les cas extrêmes. Comme ton père…

- MON PERE ETAIT UN HERO !

- Oui, un héro qui a eu au moins 5 massacre sur sa conscience…un héro qui à la fin ne reconnaissait ni ses amis ni ses ennemis. Il a eu ce qu'il méritait !

- Tu n'es qu'un assassin, cracha la jeune femme.

Une gifle se fit entendre.

- NE ME PARLE PLUS JAMAIS SUR CE TON ! EST-CE CLAIR ? Maintenant tu peux disposer, j'ai des invités qui attendent.

- Bien…mère.

-Vous pouvez rentrer. Nous en avons terminé, annonça la mère sur un ton plus calme.

Les Atlantes entrèrent dans la pièce qui contrairement à la précédente était plus petite et beaucoup moins éclairée. Sheppard chercha leur hôte des yeux, et la trouva près de la fenêtre. Elle se retourna et s'avança vers eux, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Un peu plus de lumière, ne nous fera pas de mal, je pense… aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. La pièce fut bondée de lumière, dévoilant aux Atlantes une magnifique femme aussi élancée que Lorac, vêtue d'une robe de soie noire. Ses cheveux blonds crème ondulés, se balançait gracieusement à chacun de ses mouvements, tel un champs de blé caressé par une brise d'été. Son visage au teint à la fois pâle et chaleureux, rappelait une poupée de porcelaine, fragile et belle. Elle portait sur le front un pendentif de pierres noires, preuve de son rang. Lorsqu'elle fut arrivée à hauteur ?du Colonel, celui-ci plongea son regard dans les yeux noirs et crut y percevoir l'infini. Ils restèrent longuement à se contempler jusqu'à ce que finalement, l'inconnue se présenta :

-Soyez les bienvenus dans mon Empire. Je suis l'impératrice Aishwarya.

- Enchanté Impératrice Aishwarya…

Elle éclata de rire et répondit :

- Appelez moi Aisha, ce sera plus facile pour vous.

- A votre gré Impératrice…Je suis le Lt. Colonel John Sheppard et voici Teyla, Ronon et McKay. McKay ? McKay ?Où est-il passé ?

Il venait juste de remarquer son absence.

- Il est encore près de la porte, informa Teyla qui venait de l'apercevoir.

Elle alla vers lui, posa sa main sur son épaule et ajouta : McKay vous allez bien ? Mais Rodney ne réagit pas, même pas un grognement ou un marmonnement, rien.

- Il est encore sous le choc ! déclara Aisha.

Elle alla à son tour vers McKay et l'examina soigneusement.

« Très bien joué, mon enfant, très bien joué. Mais ta mère n'est pas née de la dernière pluie », pensa-t-elle.

Aisha arracha le détecteur des mains du scientifique et sans attendre le gifla violemment.

- AÏE ! Ca ne va pas non ? s'énerva McKay qui retrouva à peu près son comportement de scientifique arrogant.

- Et voilà ! s'exclama Aisha satisfaite.

Elle fit volte face et sourit en voyant l'ébahissement des autres.

- Venez vous asseoir, je vais tout vous expliquer.

Elle les mena vers un coin de la pièce et pria ses invités de s'asseoir. L'impératrice prit place près de John et effleura son bras par mégarde. Ce contact eut l'effet d'un électrochoc et le troubla. Une peau si douce et si froide, pourtant il ne faisait pas froid. John ne put s'empêcher de regarder ou plutôt fixer sa voisine qui ne lui prêta aucune attention se lança dans ses explications :

-Votre ami a été victime des fourberies de ma fille. Elle a cru bon de s'amuser avec lui. Nous appelons cela le contrôle. Il s'agit de faire d'une personne son pantin par la pensée. Ce procédé est dangereux pour les 2 parti, à long termes les conséquences sur le contrôlé, comme sur le contrôleur sont dramatiques. Cela devient comme une drogue et il arrivent que dans certains cas cela aboutit à la mort. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, votre ami va bien. Son absence après que ma fille ait quitté son esprit, est dû un état de choc. McKay a lutté contre ce contrôle et cela l'a plongé dans un léger coma.

Elle marqua un temps de pause avant de continuer :

- Alors ? D'où venez vous ?

- Je crois que vous connaissez déjà la réponse, non ? dit Ronon d'un ton de mépris.

- Ah je vois, et bien Ronon, sachez que je préfère mener une conversation à haute voix, plutôt que de chercher les information qui m'intéressent à l'insu de quelqu'un. La télé- et l'empathie ne sont pas des jouets. Il faut en faire bonne usage.

- Excusez-le, Madame, intervint McKay, nous venons d'Atlantis. Vous…

Il s'arrêta net en voyant le regard noir que lui lançait ses coéquipiers.

-Quoi ? Ca ne sert plus à rien de cacher la Cité, la moitié de la galaxie est au courant, se justifia le scientifique.

- Atlantis vous dites ? Mais…comment ? Elle était perdue !

- Ici, apparemment ils n'étaient pas au courant, McKay ! cracha Sheppard.

- Non, euh, nous sommes arrivés d'une planète nommée « Terre » dans une autre galaxie. Depuis que la Cité a émergé et nous faisons tous ce que nous pouvons pour la protéger, tout en menant des missions explorations à travers la galaxie, expliqua Rodney sans tenir compte de la réflexion du Colonel. Mais comment connaissez vous Atlantis ? demanda-t-il intrigué.

- Autrefois, je…. Aucune importance. Et vous venez tous de la… Terre ?

- Non, je viens d'Athos et Ronon de Sateda, répondit poliment Teyla.

L'Impératrice eut un sourire nostalgique

- 2 si belles planètes, 2 peuples fiers et combattants, 2 mondes anéantis par la cruauté des Wraiths. Quel dommage…

L'entrée de Lorac interrompit Aïsha.

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger, Madame, mais vous m'avez demandé ?

- Ah Lorac, oui en effet. Veuillez emmener nos invités dans leurs chambres.

- Madame c'est très gentil, mais nous devons repartir, on nous attend sur Atlantis, intervint Sheppard.

- Oh bien sûr, je comprends, mais vous êtes arrivés juste au moment de la fête de Delymo. Chaque être humain devrait vivre cette fête au moins une fois dans sa vie, insista Lorac.

Après un moment de réflexion et demandé l'avis général, Sheppard accepta.

- Très bien, mais il faut que j'informe la base, pour…

- J'enverrai un valet le faire. Arrêtez de vous inquiétez et profitez de ce paysage, ajouta Lorac décidé à les faire rester ici.

- Et bien, on se reverra ce soir…en attendant ma demeure est la votre, conclut L'Impératrice en se levant et serrant la main de chacun avant de se retirer près de la fenêtre. Les autres suivirent Lorac jusqu'à leur chambre.

- Je vous conseille de faire un tour dans la ville, ça en vaut le détour. Et si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler, ajouta Lorac avant de prendre congé des Atlantes pour retourner auprès de l'Impératrice.

- Ils sont bien installés ?

- Oui madame…Puis-je vous poser une question ?

- Quoi donc ?

- Peut-on leur faire confiance ?

- Je n'en sais rien, mais puisque la Cité les laisse en vie, ils méritent qu'on leur fasse confiance. En plus, j'ai d'autres préoccupations pour le moment, répondit-elle avec amertume.

-Votre fille ?

- Oui, elle s'intéresse de plus en plus à contrôler les autres. J'ai peur, Lorac.

- Avez-vous perçu l'avenir, madame ? demanda Lorac dans un murmure.

- Non, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Une ombre menaçante nous guette.

Elle fit une pause, laissant s'installer un lourd silence dans la pièce. Aucun des deux ne rajouta un mot, se contentant simplement de regarder d'un air pensif l'horizon.

-Tu devrais accompagner nos invités à travers la ville, non ?

- Je crois qu'ils sont déjà partis, mais je vais les rattraper !

-Très bien alors à ce soir !

Lorac baissa la tête en signe d'approbation et quitta à vive allure la Tour.


	3. Visite de la ville

_Pas de slash dans celle-là désolée_ Chapitre 3 

Pendant ce temps, au sein de l'équipe d'exploration, on se posait aussi des questions.

- Je vous le dis, c'est dangereux de rester ici, avec tous ces télépathes, affirma Ronon lorsqu'ils s'engagèrent dans les ruelles aux bâtisses rustiques, moins harmonieux et détaillés que la Tour.

- Dangereux pour votre ego ou pour nous ? répondit Teyla sur un ton enjoué. La remarque fit sourire Sheppard, ainsi que McKay qui au soulagement général était redevenu lui-même de puis « la sainte gifle ».

-Haha très drôle ! Attendez qu'on soit au prochain entraînement !

- Ronon cela suffit maintenant, intervint le Colonel. Laissez-nous profiter pour une fois que les Wraith ne sont pas invités.

- Au fait McKay, vous avez trouvé l'E2PZ ? S'enquit Teyla pour changer de sujet.

- Non, je le cherche toujours. La Tour témoigne d'une telle énergie qu'il est difficile de dire où il se trouve.

- Je ne sais pas vous, mais j'ai l'impression que l'Impératrice n'est pas celle qu'elle prétend être, lança Ronon.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous faire dire cela ?

- Une intuition…

McKay après avoir mangé un gâteau qu'on lui avait offert, ajouta :

- Mais… il faut dire qu'elle…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, attiré par une des vitrines :

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! C'est un…

- C'est exact ! C'est un bouclier personnel, termina Lorac qui avait surgi de nul part, faisant sursauter McKay.

- Mais c'est de la technologie Ancienne ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? demanda Rodney intrigué.

- C'est simple. Jadis cette planète était sous la protection des Lantiens. Selon les dires, ils venaient souvent se reposer ici, mais quand la guerre a commencé, ils se sont repliés dans la grande Cité, Atlantis. Dans leur hâte ils avaient oublié certains objets, raconta Lorac.

Sheppard, Ronon et McKay prirent la nouvelle sceptiquement.

-Drôle d'histoire ! C'est fou ce que la peur peut faire… railla McKay

-Rodney !

-Mais je ne fais que dire mon opinion Colonel.

-Et bien cette fois-ci, gardez-là pour vous jusqu'au débriefing.

Et c'était reparti pour un tour. Sheppard contre McKay, round…tout le monde avait cessé de compter. Pendant que Ronon affichait un air faussement exaspéré, alors qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à rire de ces disputes, Lorac, lui, faisait les yeux doux à Teyla. Elle rougit, légèrement gênée par l'attitude du Mallankerien. Elle sourit chaleureusement à Lorac.

- Teyla ?

-Oui Lorac…

-Voudriez-vous être ma cavalière pour la fête de ce soir ? demanda Lorac.

La question avait le même impacte que la sourdine pour la trompette. Les reproches et piques avaient été remplacé par un rire étouffé venant des 3 Atlantes. Teyla leur jeta un regard noir avant de répondre :

-Avec plaisir, Lorac…

Le jeune homme se proposa par la suite à être leur guide pour le restant de la promenade.

- On dirait que notre Teyla lui a tapé dans l'œil, chuchota McKay lorsqu'ils eurent repris la marche.

- En effet…, nota John avec un sourire. Décidément le canadien le surprendrait encore et toujours. Il venait de réaliser qu'il ne connaissait pas encore toutes les facettes du scientifique. Il fallait dire qu'il était rare ces derniers temps de voir Rodney aussi détendu, presque normal, avec bien sûr toujours cette touche de supériorité dans la voix. A mi-chemin, le Colonel fit une pause, pris soudain d'une profonde fatigue.

-Vous vieillissez, John…même moi je peux encore marcher, plaisanta Rodney.

John afficha un maigre sourire. Il avait peine à garder les yeux ouverts et se demandait ce qui lui arrivait pour être aussi extenué…vidé. C'est à ce moment qu'il entendit une voix lointaine… Ce n'était qu'un murmure, certes, mais assez présent pour qu'il l'écoute. Elle lui soufflait de se laisser aller, de s'endormir, ici et maintenant. Elle s'occuperait de lui pendant son repos. Le Colonel luttait, mais ressentir un tel apaisement, une telle béatitude, quand on a de si lourdes responsabilités est un luxe rare et difficile à refuser. Ses défenses tombèrent l'une après l'autre, laissant s'engouffrer un brouillard dans son esprit, lui obscurcissant la vue. Il se sentit tomber dans les abysses… Mais soudain, se rendit compte qu'il entendait sa propre voix qui lui ordonnait de se réveiller, l'avertissait que tout ceci n'était qu'un piège. Il commença à ressentir une forte douleur au niveau du crâne. John était le pantin de 2 voix qui se disputaient son esprit. Etrange sentiment que d'être passif dans son propre corps et esprit. Finalement tant bien que mal, il se débarrassa, par il ne sait quel moyen, des deux voix en même temps. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

-John vous vous sentez bien ?

La voix de Rodney l'avait propulsé à la réalité. Il ouvrit les yeux et croisa un bleu intense et inquiet.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas McKay, un coup de fatigue…je crois que je vais rentrer à la Tour, dormir ne me fera pas de mal…

-Très bien, je préviendrai les autres.

Sheppard fit demi-tour et marcha d'un pas lent vers leur point de départ. McKay resta quelques instants à l'observer avant de rejoindre les autres qui l'attendait à l'angle d'une rue. Il les prévenu pour Sheppard et le petit groupe continua sa route.

Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi était-il tellement fatigué ? Et surtout, pourquoi sa tête lui faisait-elle tellement mal ? C'est avec toutes ces questions qu'il entra dans sa chambre, s'assit sur son lit et plongea dans un rêve des plus étranges.

Il se trouvait sur Atlantis, dans la salle d'embarquement. En regardant autour de lui, il remarqua que les fenêtres donnaient sur l'espace. John se demanda comment il était possible que la Cité vole, alors que l' E2PZ alimentait à peine assez le bouclier d'Atlantis. Cherchant encore une réponse, il entendit des bruits de dispute non loin. Pas besoin d'être un géni de l'orientation pour s'avoir qu'ils venaient de la salle de réunion. Il se rapprocha des portes closes et tendit l'oreille. Même avec une ouïe extrêmement fine due à la curiosité, Sheppard ne saisit que des bribes de phrases, mais constata qu'il s'agissait de deux personnes dialoguant en Lantien. Ce fait troubla, le militaire qui malgré avoir le gène ATA ne comprenait rien à l'Ancien, alors que là il comprenait parfaitement cette langue. Bien décidé à découvrir de quoi parlait les 2 personnes, il se concentra en fermant les yeux.

- Ce que vous avez fait ? C'est inacceptable !

-Monsieur, je l'ai fait, parce que je le croyais juste !

- Haha ! Et voyez ? Nous avons perdu trois destroyers et un vaisseau de transport!

- Alors inculpez moi de meurtre, puisque votre sens moral a tout à coup pris le dessus. Dans mes souvenirs vous avez fait bien pire que moi, chancelier.

- Comment osez-vous ! Votre pouvoir vous est monté à la tête ma chère. Certes ce qui est arrivé à votre frère est regrettable, mais bon sang vous êtes dans le « Triumvirat » !

- Eh je compte bien y rester…vous voulez une information ? Très bien, c'était vous la cible et d'ailleurs cela ne m'étonnerait guère qu'il y ait un accident dans les prochains jours…

- Serait-ce des menaces ?

- Non, un avertissement !

-Vous ne me faites pas peur. J'en ferai référence à l'Assemblée des Quinze. Vous êtes condamnée madame.

- Parlez au quinze, au triumvirat, ils n'attendent que ça pour me détrôner et puis si vous mettez en pratique vos dires, je crois que ma défense sera assez constructive pour l'assemblée, vous ne trouvez pas ?

- Vous êtes bonne pour l'asile !

Sheppard écoutait toujours, lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Il fit volte-face et tomba nez à nez avec Aisha.

- Réveillez-vous, Colonel ! dit-elle d'une voix de miel.

Sheppard ferma les yeux et les rouvrit. Il se trouvait de nouveau sur son lit.

- Ce n'est pas poli de regarder les souvenirs des autres, lui dit une voix familière. Il tourna la tête vers la propriétaire. C'était Aisha, assise au le bord du lit, sa main toujours posée sur l'épaule du Colonel.

- Les souvenirs des autres ? Mais qu'est-ce que…

-Vous le saurez bien assez tôt, croyez moi. En tous cas vous avez une grande résistance au con…

-Vous voulez dire que vous avez essayé de me contrôler ? s'exclama Sheppard.

- Non, ce n'était pas moi.

- Mais vous savez qui c'était, n'est-ce pas ?

Aisha acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, puis continua d'une voix encore plus douce.

- Vous avez quelque chose de spécial, Colonel. Peu de gens peuvent résister à une telle pression mentale.

- Je crois avoir la réponse à cette question, commenta Sheppard en se redressant.

Il regarda Aisha droit dans les yeux. Ceux-ci le troublaient. Ils reflétaient une inquiétude profonde de même qu'un soulagement immense.

- Je vous écoute.

- Eh bien, j'ai le gène ATA… le gène des Anciens, ajouta-t-il entrevoyant l'expression interrogative d'Aisha. Je pilote des Jumper à longueur de journée et j'initialise et utilise la plupart des artefacts et autres objets Lantiens.

Il fallut du temps à Aisha pour assimiler ces paroles. Elle frissonna, malgré la tiédeur de la pièce, puis murmura :

- Effectivement ça doit être cela. Dans ce cas, c'est plus grave que je ne le croyais ! Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle irait aussi loin.

- Elle ? demanda Sheppard arrachant ainsi Aisha de ses pensées.

Elle se leva d'un bond et s'apprêta à partir quand Sheppard l'imitant pour exiger des réponses, tituba et piqua du nez. Aisha le rattrapa de justesse et le traîna jusqu'au lit où elle le fit s'allonger. Puis elle lui caressa ses cheveux en bataille.

- Ah les hommes, vous êtes pires que des enfants et plus têtus qu'une femme par moment…Ne vous tourmentez pas mon ami ! Votre sommeil sera paisible. J'y veillerai… Je viendrai vous réveiller pour le banquet.

Sheppard garda le silence, appréciant tout simplement les caresses de l'Impératrice. Doucement il ferma les yeux. Elle resta auprès de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement parti dans les bras de Morphée avant de se lever et partir de la chambre.

De leur côté, Teyla et Lorac étaient arrivés à la place du marché où se trouvait une grande fontaine à l'effigie de la cité d'Atlantis. Ronon et Rodney, eux avaient préféré aller boire quelque chose dans le pub. En fait Ronon avait surtout insisté pour y aller, ne pouvant plus supporter les plaintes de Rodney. Teyla s'était donc retrouvée seule avec Lorac et contemplait la fontaine en marbre.

- Vous ne voulez pas vous s'asseoir ? fit remarquer Lorac en montrant le rebord près de lui.

- Si avec plaisir. Vous avez la chance de vivre dans cette ville. Je n'ai jamais vu un endroit aussi beau encore intouchée des Wraith! Annonça Teyla.

Elle ferma les yeux et écouta le doux chant de l'eau pour finalement se laisser emporter par le doux parfum de fête qui régnait dans la ville.

-Toute la ville est excitée pour ce soir, vous avez de la chance d'être là.

-Que fêtons-nous au fait?

Lorac eut un rictus.

- J'avais oublié que vous n'étiez pas d'ici. Nous fêtons l'indépendance de la planète. Le jour où l'impératrice a vaincu les Wraiths.

- L'impératrice ? « Mais quel âge a-t-elle ? » pensa Teyla

- Oui, c'est un très grand événement. D'ailleurs beaucoup de gens d'autres planètes viendront.

- Vous en parlez comme s'il s'agissait d'une chose unique. J'ai hâte d'y être…

Le couple engagea une conversation assez animée. Teyla appris ainsi que toute la famille de Lorac avait été guide et que lui même avait commencé à 15 ans. Par contre l'Athosienne se lassa vite de cette narration trop parfaite, trop détaillée. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant Ronon et Mckay arriver.

- Et bien, je ne croyais pas que cela irait si vite, déclara Ronon.

- J'ai malheureusement laissé mon traducteur conanien sur Atlantis….De quoi parlez-vous ?

-Je parlais de ces deux là bas ! répondit-il en montrant sans gène Lorac et Teyla.

Celle-ci avait tout entendu. Elle ne pouvait plus se retenir. Depuis leur arrivée, Ronon n'arrêtait pas de la « taquiner ». Elle se leva et marcha à son encontre d'un pas assuré et colérique. Ronon lui sourit. Teyla n'avait aucune envie de rire et, sans crier garde, le gifla de toutes ses forces.

- Aïe ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit ou fait? S'indigna Ronon en se massant la joue.

- Ah c'est la meilleure ça, mais quel culot de demander…vos propos sont incorrectes et puis si vous gifler vous rendra un peu plus mature, alors je m'en chargerai avec joie ! Hurla Teyla.

-Vous allez voir, je vais vous…, s'emporta Ronon

Autour d'eux une foule de curieux s'était formée et regardait le spectacle avec un certain amusement.

-Voyons, vous ne pourriez pas remettre cela à demain, quand nous aurons un médecin sous la main ? Supplia Mckay.

- NON !vociférèrent Teyla et Ronon d'une même voix.

-Et c'est reparti pour un tour, Xena contre Conan…soupira Rodney.

Ils s'apprêtaient à se battre quand ils perçurent le claquement sec et distinct d'un fouet.

-Ca suffit ! Dispersez-vous à moins que vous ne teniez à faire un tour dans les cachots ! Allez, du vent ! Hurla une voix claire et féminine derrière la foule.

L'assemblée disparut aussitôt, laissant Teyla et Ronon voir une jeune femme aux cheveux blond pâle, très mince et musclée. Tout habillé de noir dans un ensemble qui semblait être en cuir. Elle aussi a un problème de hanche, pensa Rodney, en voyant les mains posées sur sa taille fine. La jeune femme regardait les Atlantes un à un avec la même expression de supériorité, accentuée par ses yeux d'un bleu acier. En soit elle était belle, non plutôt jolie, à cette âge la beauté n'a pas encore fleuri.

- Puis-je savoir ce que cela signifiait ? Les combats publics sont interdits, sous peine de cent coups de fouet! Informa-t-elle d'un ton ferme et presque jovial voir sadique.

- Et qui me les donnera ? Vous peut-être ? Vous ne seriez pas même capable de soulever un oreiller ! se moqua Ronon.

Pour lui cette inconnue ne représentait aucun danger. C'était une fille de bourgeois qui terrifiait les habitants avec un fouet. Une petite fille qui jouait aux grandes, voilà comment Ronon percevait la Mallankerienne devant lui. Celle-ci ricana, avant de faire claquer son fouet.

- Madame, il ne voulait pas dire cela ! Intervint Lorac en s'agenouillant devant la femme.

- Tu es pitoyable, Lorac. Traîné avec ces gens, je croyais que tu avais du goût…pour apaiser ton inquiétude, je n'ai pas le droit de les toucher, même si celui-là (elle désigna Ronon) mériterait que je lui fasse ravaler ses paroles.

Lorac parut surpris.

- Ce sont les ordres de ma mère, ajouta-t-elle.

- Et qui est votre mère ? demanda Mckay avide d'apprendre à connaître cette jeune fille blonde ayant certainement…de l'esprit.

- L'impératrice et aussi longtemps que vous serait sur mes,… ses terres je vous demande de vous faire oublier. Est-ce clair ?

- Sont-ce des menaces ? Interrogea Teyla

- Non un avertissement !

Teyla consulta Ronon, puis s'adressa à nouveau à la Mallankérienne.

- Nous nous tiendrons tranquille et respecterons vos lois…

-Bien ! dit-elle satisfaite.

Elle s'apprêtait à partir quand Mckay lui demanda son nom.

- Satine, mon cher Docteur, mais laissez tomber ! Je n'aime pas les génies et encore moins lorsqu'ils ont des pensées comme les vôtres ou encore qu'ils sont Sa protection! T'auras tenté ta chance mon agneau…

Elle lui adressa un sourire jaune, puis disparut dans une ruelle, laissant un McKay abasourdi derrière elle. Teyla hésita à « consoler » Rodney, car elle savait qu'il supportait très mal les échecs et les critiques, même si dans ce cas, il ne s'était encore rien passé. Oubliant 2 minutes sa colère, elle décida de se rapprocha et posa une main sur l'épaule de Rodney.

-Ne vous en faites pas, je suis sûre que vous trouverez de très belles compagnes dans cette soirée…qui sait vous pourriez même surpasser le… comment vous dites ? Le capitaine Kirk…

McKay sourit à la remarque. Voilà pourquoi il appréciait Teyla, elle avait le don de remonter le moral à quelqu'un en utilisant des thermes dont elle ignorait la signification.

- Si on allait boire un verre ? Lorac, vous connaissez un bon pub ?

-Je préfère marcher encore un peu, si cela ne vous dérange pas ! Objecta Rodney

-Bien sûr, comme vous voudrez.

Ronon fronça les sourcils. Rodney et marcher dans une phrase ? Rodney demandant à marcher ? Même dans ses paris les plus fous, il n'aurait jamais misé sur la dessus. Sheppard ne le croirait sûrement pas. Il suivit McKay, Lorac et Teyla en retrait jusqu'à une petite colline où le groupe fit une halte.


	4. La Légende

**Merci pour vos coms, voici le chapitre suivants, pour ceux qui l'ont lu sur GSO, il a subi une sérieuse modification ; C'est Le chapitre casse tête, surtout à cause de la légende…rappelez-moi de ne plus intégrer une légende dans mes textes. J'espère que cette version vous plaira et sera plus claire pour vous.**

Pendant ce temps, le Colonel dormait du sommeil du juste. Celui sans rêves, ni autres sentiments qu'une béatitude profonde. John se sentait bien, jamais depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés sur Atlantis, il n'avait dormi sur ses 2 oreilles. Il se blottit un peu plus dans ses oreillers, espérant que ce moment perdure une éternité.

- Colonel Sheppard ? Colonel Sheppard ? L'appelait une voix féminine. C'est l'heure, réveillez-vous !

« Quoi encore ?...J'espère qu'elle a une bonne raison de me réveiller » pensa John, en poussant un grognement.

- Je ne vous savais pas si grincheux à votre réveil, Colonel, poursuivit-elle.

John garda les yeux fermés, bien décidé à continuer de dormir. Il sentit par la suite du mouvement autour de lui. Curieux il entrouvrit les yeux et vit la silhouette se diriger vers la fenêtre et argh. John s'empressa de se protéger la vue de sa main droite.

-Vous avez bien dormi ? demanda Aïsha en revenant.

-Merveilleusement bien, jusqu'à votre arrivée, plaisanta le militaire redressant.

Aïsha afficha une fausse mine boudeuse, ce qui fit sourire Sheppard. On aurait dit une poupée. Mais en y regardant de plus près, John remarqua que cette poupée au visage parfait, cachait un trouble indéterminé, que derrière ses yeux brillants et fatigués, cette pâleur et ce petit sourire dormait quelque chose qui quand il sortirait, entraînerait un déluge derrière lui.

- Que regardez-vous ?

-Euh…je… John baissa les yeux. Aïsha l'avait eu, Je vous regarde vous.

-Et avez-vous trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant chez moi ?

- Et bien, je dois dire que vous m'intriguez Impératrice. Je me pose beaucoup de questions à votre sujet et l'histoire de cette planète, avoua John.

Aïsha se mordit la lèvre inférieure, comme si elle hésitait à reprendre la parole. Finalement elle se leva et invita John à en faire de même.

- Venez, je dois vous montrer quelque chose avant de vous préparer pour la cérémonie de ce soir.

-Où allons-nous ? demanda Sheppard après une assez longue marche à travers différents couloirs.

-Vous verrez bien ! Nous y sommes presque. Vous savez, peu de gens viennent ici. Cette partie de la Tour est presque oubliée de tous, expliqua l'Impératrice en s'engageant dans des couloirs poussiéreux, beaucoup plus étroits et sombres. John la suivait en silence, ne sachant pas s'il devait continuer à la questionner ou attendre et obtenir les réponses le temps venu.

- Voilà nous y sommes, s'exclama Aïsha en s'arrêtant devant une grande porte de chêne noirci par le temps.

- Nous sommes ici dans les racines de la Tour, avec racines je veux bien sûr dire les fondations, enfin si on veut…., informa la Mallankerienne en poussant la porte grinçante qui donnait sur une vaste salle circulaire, plongée dans le noir le plus total. L'atmosphère était lourde, comme chargée d'une intense douleur. Sheppard voulut avancer, mais Aïsha le rattrapa de justesse:

- Colonel, attendez ! Vous ne pouvez pas marcher à l'aveuglette. Cette pièce est bien plus dangereuse que vous ne le croyez…Et si nous éclairions un peu notre chemin.

Elle leva sa main devant elle. Quelques secondes plus tard, de petites lampes à huile éclairaient une longue allée suspendue dans le vide. Sheppard se rendit compte que s'il avait fait un pas de plus, il serait tombé dans les abysses. (1)

-Restez derrière moi Colonel, et ne vous laissez pas troubler par ce qui vous entoure, fit remarquer l'Impératrice en lâchant le militaire.

L'allée paraissait interminable. Les deux marchèrent en silence dans la faible lumière des lampes. A maintes reprises, le Colonel crut apercevoir une silhouette indécise les suivre, mais autre chose attira son attention. A l'horizon, un point lumineux venait de faire son apparition. En s'approchant, Sheppard se trouva devant un majestueux saule pleureur blanc. Son feuillage formait une tente. Curieusement, seul l'arbre était éclairé, la lumière formait un cercle parfait autour de lui, laissant le reste nager dans le secret de l'obscurité. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel, mais ne pu apercevoir la fin du sillon, d'ici la tour semblait s'élancer vers l'infini. Inévitablement les souvenirs des cours d'histoire revinrent à John. La grande tour de Babylone. Mais une telle œuvre n'avait-elle pas eu sa dose de morts? Il se tourna vers son guide, l'air interrogateur. (2)

- La Tour s'enfonce profondément dans le sol. Ce sillon parcourt sa quasi-totalité, venez ! répondit-t-elle.

L'Impératrice souleva légèrement quelques branches pour le laisser entrer dans la tente naturelle. Une fois à l'intérieur, il s'exclama :

-McKay avait donc raison !

Il désigna d'un mouvement de tête un E2PZ niché dans le tronc.

-Oui, c'est vrai, mais il est inutilisable pour la cité d'Atlantis, précisa Aïsha, Voyez-vous, certains E2PZ comme vous les appelez sont configurés pour un endroit ou une tâche spécifique. Asseyez-vous et parlons. Vous êtes sûrement avide de savoir certaines choses, non ?

-En effet ! (3)

Ils s'assirent sur une grosse racine puis Aisha dit calmement :

-Je vous écoute.

-Tout d'abord pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est que cette pièce ?….

-Doucement Colonel, une question à la fois. Pour répondre à votre première, ici personne ne peut nous épier par télépathie, si vous préférez, ici les murs n'ont pas d'oreilles à cause de l'E2PZ. Il envoie de petites ondes qui brouillent la télépathie. Pour répondre à la deuxième, cet endroit est le noyau de la Tour. C'est ici qu'est la source de tout, mais cela n'a pas toujours existé.

- Nous sommes donc dans les sous-sols ? Est-ce que cela descend encore ?

-Oh oui, mais l'air y est irrespirable.

-Vous avez dit que tout cela n'avait pas toujours était… Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ici ?

- Oh c'est une assez longue histoire…En fait il y en a plusieurs, l'une plus tiré par les cheveux que l'autre…je vais essayer de vous résumer la légende la plus courante.

Il y a environ 20 000 ans quand les Anciens dominaient toutes les autres races, certains sont venus s'installer ici. Ils ont construit la ville et ont appris aux indigènes à parfaire leurs techniques en leur fournissant des outils. Alors, la Tour n'existait pas encore. A sa place se trouvait un grand temple. Les Anciens ont vite compris que cette structure n'avait pas été érigée par les indigènes, néanmoins ils n'ont jamais pu trouver son auteur. Pendant près de 1000 ans, les différents clans ont vécu sous la protection lantienne, jusqu'au jour où la nourriture vint à manquer. Les disputes devenaient de plus en plus fréquentes, plus violentes. Si bien que les Anciens sont intervenus, en imposant un système de rationnement. Mais certains ne supportaient pas d'être sous « tutelle » des Lantiens et ont formé un clan rebelle. De fil et en aguilles, tous les clans se sont répartis entre les 2 grandes alliances. Celle qui restait dans la cité sous la protection des Anciens et celle qui voulait voler de ses propres ailes et qui s'installa sur la face cachée de la planète. Une Terre hostile, très peu connu.

Personne ne sait vraiment ce qui s'est passé là-bas, mais ces gens ont changé. A un certain moment, ils ont commencé à attaquer par petits groupes la Cité. Les citadins prirent peur, croyant que c'était des démons, à cause de leur apparence. Avec le temps nous les avons surnommés les entres-deux. Créatures ni mortes ni vivantes, à la force de 3 hommes. Les Anciens les ont repoussés maintes fois, jusqu'à ce que les Wraiths s'en mêlent. Attirés par la richesse de Mallankera en technologie et nourriture humaine, ils ont d'abord essayé de prendre la ville de leur propre chef, mais ont vite compris qu'il leur fallait des gens qui connaissaient les faiblesses de la Cité. Ils ont donc conclu une alliance avec les entres-deux. C'était des alliés de choix, premièrement à cause de leur connaissance des lieux et deuxièmement à cause de leur désir de retourner dans leur ville. L'ennemi attaqua de nuit et réussit à prendre la citadelle. Poussés par le désir de vengeance, les entres-deux ont massacré, violé et livré femmes, hommes et enfants aux Wraiths, avant de détruire la ville. Par chance une partie de la population avait été évacué sur Atlantis, pendant que ce groupe jouissait d'une sécurité, dans la Cité avait lieu une vraie boucherie, dans laquelle un petit groupe de survivants, des anciens pour la plupart, était parvenu à se réfugier dans le temple qui, selon les dires, était protégé par un sort qui maudirait chaque être vivant usant de la violence dans son enceinte. Cela aurait été trop beau pour être vrai. Lorsque les Wraiths sont entrés, personne ne fut épargné. Mais ce n'était qu'une courte victoire pour les entres-deux. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, les Wraiths n'ont pas honoré l'accord. Encore un massacre de plus, de lourdes pertes des 2 côtés. Mallankera était devenu une menace pour Atlantis. C'est là que le conseil fit la chose la plus ignoble qui soit. Il a renvoyé les Mallankeriens en asile chez eux, en leur disant que tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Bien sûr ce n'était pas le cas. Dès que tout le monde fut passé, on verrouilla l'accès à Mallankera pour ne plus avoir ce problème dans les pattes.

Il faut attendre plusieurs années avant qu'il y ait du changement…enfin au niveau du conseil des Lantiens. Un nouveau conseiller entre en jeu et ordonne l'envoi d'une aide humanitaire au Mallankeriens, en espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. Guerres civiles, maladies, meurtres et viols avaient changés les personnalités et le visage de la planète. Ce ne fut pas facile pour les délégations lantiennes, plusieurs ont disparu de façon suspecte. Voyant que cela n'aboutirait à rien, le conseiller demanda une audience avec les chefs de clans. Des heures et des heures de négociations ont abouti à une trêve.

Les entres-deux ont ainsi consenti à quitter la cité, ce qui a permis aux rares citadins de reconstruire avec l'aide des Anciens la cité de Mallankera. Pendant leurs travaux, surtout la reconstruction du Temple, d'étranges phénomènes se sont produits. Toujours selon la légende, les gens entendaient des cris de douleurs en provenance du temple. A chaque fois qu'ils sont allés voir, ils n'ont rien trouvé. Par la suite certains ouvriers ont avoué qu'ils se sentaient observés par quelque chose d'invisible. Un soir un enfant a même déclaré avoir vu une créature aux allures humaines près d'un des autels. Le célèbre bouche à oreille a fait naître beaucoup de rumeurs. Certaines disaient que le temple était hanté par les esprits des Anciens morts le jour de l'invasion, d'autres plus vraisemblables affirmaient que certains entres-deux ne respectaient pas les limites de territoires. L'une comme l'autre terrorisaient les citadins qui comme chaque être humain quand il a peur a éloigné le danger en détruisant le temple. Mais la destruction a entraîné une autre énigme…Cet arbre…D'où il vient ou comment il y est parvenu reste encore aujourd'hui un mystère. Cet arbre est devenu une sorte de symbole de l'espoir.

Des années sont passées, le peuple a évolué et a construit avec l'aide des Anciens, entre temps revenus, une Tour sur les ruines du temple. Les techniciens Lantiens ont utilisé l'arbre pour nicher l' E2PZ et c'est ainsi que des choses qui ne devraient pas être oublié se sont perdues dans des écrits que personne ne lit. Pour solidifier la paix entre les 2 clans, je me suis mariée avec le chef des entres-deux. Aujourd'hui nous fêtons l'indépendance de la planète. Comme disent les enfants ici, aujourd'hui nous avons battu les méchants. Mais par moment je me demande sérieusement qui était le méchant de l'histoire, narra Aïsha.

John mit quelques minutes à assimiler ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- Et bien, en matière de légende, celle-ci est assez étrange, mais vous ne croyez pas ces dires ? S'enquit-il.

-Ce n'est pas que je ne les crois pas, mais prenez cette légende par exemple, certaines dates sont tirées par les cheveux, sans parler du folklore qui y a été rajouté. Faire la différence entre vérité et fiction est très difficile, surtout à notre époque. (4)J'ai fait des recherches, il est vrai que les pertes ont été lourdes des 2 côtés, mais le manque de nourriture n'est pas la cause du conflit. La raison pour avoir commencé cette guerre est inexistante, comme dans la plupart des guerres d'ailleurs. (5)

-Je dois l'avouer, même en tant que militaire, vous n'avez pas tord...et les entres-deux ? Poursuivit John.

- La plupart des choses énoncées sont fausses, enfin pas tout à fait non plus. Il a y eu un problème avec la télépathie, un gros problème d'ailleurs…on ne naît pas entre-deux. On le devient. C'est l'aboutissement d'un contrôle mental continu. La télépathie est un savoir très dangereux dans la mesure qu'une utilisation excessive mène à une dépendance. C'est pour cela que j'ai imposé dans mon empire des lois très strictes sur le contrôle mental. Je ne vous les citerai pas toutes, il y en a un certains nombres, mais par exemple, les enfants de moins de 12 ans et les personnes âgées n'ont pas le droit d'être contrôlé, ni de contrôler une autre personne ou encore et je crois que cette règle est la plus difficile, ne pas atteindre à la vie privée d'un individu sauf autorisation de la personne ou d'une autorité.

John paraissait septique. Les révélations de l'Impératrice n'étaient guère rassurantes.

-En effet c'est assez compliqué, mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est comment les entres-deux sont devenus ce que vous décrivez, avoua-t-il.

-Je l'ignore, le passée de cette planète est très vague. Il subsiste très peu d'écrits sur les entres-deux. Mais ma théorie est que certaines personnes ont commencé à user de la télépathie à des fins personnels ou encore malhonnêtes. La population a dû devenir paranoïaque et ainsi l'un a essayé de contrôler l'autre. L'intervention des Anciens a sûrement été de bloquer la télépathie des sujets dangereux, par je ne sais quel moyen. Ceux qui ne voulait pas se soumettre, parce qu'il était trop tard pour eux, sont devenus des entres-deux… Si vous allez faire un tour sur leur territoire et je vous le déconseille, parce que même si la paix entre nos peuples est stable, il y a des risques surtout pour les étrangers, vous trouverez aussi des Anciens et des Wraiths dans leurs lignes.

- Donc si je comprends bien, la planète est divisée en 2. Votre empire et la terre des entres-deux, résuma Sheppard

- C'est exact.

-Je vois…. Mais pourquoi me racontez-vous cela ?

-Et bien premièrement, pour que vous sachiez ce que nous fêtons aujourd'hui et deuxièmement parce que un homme prévenu en vaut 2.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

Aïsha garda le silence, mais son regard en dit long sur ses pensées.

- Aïsha, vous voulez dire que ça pourrait se reproduire ? Conclut John.

-Certainement, oui, maintenant que les Wraiths sont réveillés, il y a de fortes chances que Mallankera ne soit pas épargné par une nouvelle guerre.

-Comme la plupart des mondes de Pégase… affirma tristement le Colonel.

- Malheureusement…pour votre sécurité je vous demanderez de quitter mon empire après la fête.

-Pourquoi ? demanda John, étonné par la soudaine demande d'Aïsha.

- Le danger est beaucoup plus proche que vous ne le croyez et il vient toujours de là où on s'y attend le moins. En tant qu'hôte, je me soucie de votre sécurité, surtout celle de Rodney. Il est fragile.

- Rodney ? Fragile ? s'étonna Sheppard

- Vous connaissez de lui, ce qu'il veut bien vous montrer, mais il cache beaucoup de secrets, certains plus lourd que d'autres…

Elle s'arrêta là, ne voulant pas s'expliquer sur le cas McKay, ni révéler certaines chose que Rodney devait dévoiler lui-même. Pour faire comprendre au Colonel qu'il était temps de partir, elle s'empressa d'ajouter :

-Mais oublions les malheurs de notre siècle et vie et ouvrons notre cœur et notre esprit à la fête. Je vous ramène dans vos quartiers, que vous puissiez vous préparer pour ce soir.

-Très bien, répondit John en se levant.

Pour aujourd'hui, il n'obtiendrait rien de plus de la part de l'Impératrice. Aïsha emmena Sheppard à ses quartiers où les autres attendaient déjà devant la porte.

- Ne parlez à personne de notre conversation Colonel. Je ne tiens pas à soulever de nouvelles rumeurs.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne répèterai rien à personne ! Échangèrent-ils avant d'être vus par le reste de l'équipe.

- Colonel où étiez vous ? On a eu un problème avec McKay ! dit Teyla inquiète.

- Aisha me... me montrait les lieux et… qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ?

- En fait il dort dans sa chambre.

- Il dort ? Et en quoi cela pose un problème. C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, cela fait 3 jours qu'il n'a pas fermé l'œil, fit remarquer John.

- Sheppard, vous devez savoir qu'il a vidé trois tonneaux d'alcool pur pour arriver à ce résultat, ajouta Ronon.

-3 tonneaux ? S'exclamèrent Aïsha et Sheppard

-Oui monsieur,…madame.

- Lorac ! Comment avez vous pu laisser cela arriver? Vous savez qu'il aurait pu mourir ! S'indigna Aisha.

- Je sais madame, mais c'était la faute de votre fille. Elle l'a obligé à boire. Je ne l'ai remarqué que trop tard hélas. Excusez-moi.

Aïsha poussa un soupir.

-Encore et toujours ma fille…elle commence à devenir comme son père…murmura l'Impératrice.

-Lorac, occupez-vous de McKay, faites le dessaouler et donnez à nos invités des tenus de combats, s'ils souhaitent se battre.

-Bien madame.

-Moi j'ai un compte à régler avec ma progéniture…je vous reverrai bientôt.

Elle s'inclina puis courut à vive allure auprès de sa fille.

_**A suivre**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(1) Cette phrase me rappelle les dires d'un politiciens, je ne sais plus lequel, mas il a dit « Nous étions bord du gouffre, mais sous mon mandat nous avons fait un grand pas en avant »_

_(2) En fait je ne sais pas si la Tour de Babylone figure dans les livres d'histoire ou de religions…veuillez m'excuser si je me suis trompée_

_(3) la fameuse réponse de Teal'c en VO « Indeed »_

_(4) C'est tellement vrai par moment_

_(5) en relisant cette phrase, j'ai tout de suite pensé à une caricature, on y voit une check-liste, tout le matériel pour attaquer un pays est coché ( chars, troupes, armes, etc), tout sauf la raison de cette future guerre_


	5. Repas de fête

Chapitre 5 

Ensemble noir pour les hommes, robes aux formes avantageuse et finitions fines pour les femmes, l'élégance et la luxure des bourgeois se mêlaient à la joie et la modestie du bas peuple. Drôle d'illusion que d'effacer pour un soir les différences de classes sociales et de laisser ses différents de côtés pour commémorer un passé commun. L'impératrice n'avait pas menti en disant qu'il ne fallait pas manquer cette occasion, rien que de voir la décoration des plus somptueuses et en même temps des plus simples, forçait au respect. Le Colonel et son équipe avaient été conviés à la table de l'impératrice. Seule table silencieuse au milieu de tumulte de la fête, les Atlantes se faisaient spectateur d'un monde décrit dans les livres. Le silence s'abattu sur l'assistance dès l'entrée du cortège impérial de l'impératrice qui gagna sa table d'une démarche fluide et élégante. Sa langue robe blanche aux finitions de dentelle se mouvait en harmonie avec ses formes mises en valeurs par ce vêtements. Derrière l'ange, le démon pourrait-on dire. En effet dans l'ombre de sa mère, en parfait contraste, Satine marchait aussi royalement que sa mère, dans une tenue noire plus provocante. Contrairement à sa mère, elle ne prit pas place près des Atlantes, mais se mélangea à ses amis. Aïsha remplit ses fonctions d'impératrice en saluant et remerciant l'assistance puis donna la parole à un des nombreux prêtre présent. Contrairement aux autres, John n'y prêta pas beaucoup d'attention, l'ayant déjà entendu avant. Il observait Aïsha. La beauté réincarnée, mais une beauté qui cachait quelque chose. Un détail frappa le militaire. Les yeux d'Aïsha la trahissaient, trahissaient la profonde fatigue qu'elle essayait de cacher, mais aussi la tristesse qui se dissimulait derrière les sourires. S'apercevant qu'il l'observait, l'Impératrice lui sourit et leva son verre pour lui. Pris sur le fait, John sentit une chaleur suffocante monter en lui. Est-ce ce drôle d'ensemble qu'il portait qui était trop serré où est-ce le malaise d'avoir l'attention d'une femme comme Aïsha ? Il n'eut pas le temps de trouver la réponse à la question, car le mur derrière le prêtre se dissipa et tout le monde fut convié sur la terrasse où un feu d'artifice des plus magiques avait commencé. Le ciel au mille couleurs n'inspirait qu'inquiétude à Ronon, qui affirma qu'à ce rythme on pouvait carrément inviter les Wraiths à dîner.

Après le somptueux et copieux repas, Aïsha reprit la parole du centre d'une arène monté au milieu de la salle pour l'occasion.

- Cher amis, j'espère que vous avez apprécié le dîner, maintenant arrive le moment que vous attendiez tous. Je parle bien sûr des combats traditionnels. Contrairement aux années précédentes, c'est ma fille, Satine, qui ouvrira le championnat.

Aïsha quitta l'arène et laissa entrer Satine qui gagna tout ses combats grâce à d'incroyables manoeuvres. On aurait dit qu'elle dansait.

- On peut dire qu'elle sait se battre, madame, dit le prêtre qui avait raconté la légende.

- Certes! Mais j'aurais bien voulu qu'elle ne soit pas comme ça.

- Personne n'est parfait, madame. Sauf peut-être vous.

- Non, mon ami, loin de là, je voulais juste,..., je m'inquiète pour elle c'est tout.

Elle l'observa en silence exécuter toutes les parades qu'elle lui avait appris. Mais après un moment et voyant que l'ouverture tournait en règlement de compte, elle intervint.

- Satine ! Ca suffit ! Il y a d'autres participants qui veulent se battre !

Satine jeta son adversaire à terre et regarda sa mère dans les yeux.

- Et qui mère ?

- Regarde près des portes.

La jeune femme regarda en direction des portes où quelques 50 personnes attendaient leur tour.

- Ouais, je vois. Très bien…. dans ce cas, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. Au revoir mère, je vais me coucher.

Elle la regarda d'un air noir et parti en trompe de la salle. Aisha se rassit et soupira. Teyla en grande conversation avec Lorac suscitait la jalousie chez un certain Ronon qui spectateur de la scène, voyait très bien où voulait en venir Lorac. Le Satedien soupira, ne pouvant plus supporter ce petit jeu, il gagna l'attention de Teyla en jouant les provocateurs.

- Vous voyez Teyla, si vous vous battiez comme cette Satine, je pourrais enfin m'entraîner.

- Je vous demande pardon ? Que voulez-vous dire par là ? Que je ne sais pas me battre ? riposta Teyla

- Non, je dis seulement que vous n'avez pas mon niveau.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir !

Elle se leva, prit Ronon par le bras et l'entraîna dans l'arène.

- Oh non, vous n'allez pas recommencer ! Cela devient ridicule, intervint Sheppard. Dites quelque chose pour les raisonner McKay. McKay ?

John tourna la tête en direction du scientifique. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Mckay de ne pas répondre.

-Il dort Colonel, informa Lorac après l'avoir examiné. C'est normal vu la quantité d'alcool qu'il a bue.

- Laissez-le dormir, il en a besoin. Par contre vous devriez regarder ce combat. Je suis intéressée par les performances de ces deux là. S'ils se battent aussi bien qu'ils se disputent, cela promet d'être un combat mémorable! ajouta Aïsha.

Les deux adversaires se tenaient l'un en face de l'autre. L'un toisant l'autre du regard, ce fut finalement Teyla qui attaqua en premier. Attaque que Ronon contre sans trop de mal, en ajoutant rien que pour continuer sur la route de la provocation :

- Ca va…je ne vous ai pas trop fait mal…ou cassé un ongle ? Je m'en voudrais terriblement.

Il eut l'effet désiré. Teyla, se jeta littéralement sur lui. Elle avait toujours détesté qu'on la compare à ces fils de chef qui ne faisaient rien d'autre de leur journée que de s'occuper de leur apparence. Cette fois-ci, elle réussit à toucher le Satedien au visage. Un mince fil de sang s'échappa de sa lèvre inférieure.

- Hey, ça va pas non ? Ça fait mal ! lui fit-il remarquer en s'enlevant du revers de la main.

- Etes-vous devenu douillet Ronon ?répondit Teyla en essuyant un sourire.

Après une demi-heure de combat, les 2 atlantes furent interrompu par les hurlements de Rodney qui s'était entre temps réveillé. Le scientifique se tenait la tête des deux mains et hurlait inlassablement la même phrase.

-Non, pas encore ! Pas encore, par pitié !

Au bout d'un moment il cessa tout bruit et mouvement et sortit dans le silence de mort qui s'était installé au sein des invités son arme pour la braquer contre sa tempe droite, tout en se levant et reculant d'un pas. Devant les regards effarés de la foule, John en fit de même et essaya de résonner le scientifique. Même s'il ne savait pas du tout à quoi était dû ce subit retournement de comportement.

-Rodney, ne faites pas ça ! Donnez moi votre arme et parlons calmement, essaya-t-il en s'approchant.

-Ne vous approchez pas Colonel où je tire, menaça Rodney en armant le 9 mm.

Ce qui bien sûr eu l'effet d'un feu rouge pour Sheppard. Il leva les mains au niveau de son cœur et ne bougea plus.

-D'accord, mais pas besoin de vous énervez, tout ira bien, continua-t-il en cherchant un moyen de maîtriser Rodney.

-Bien ? C'est ce que vous croyez. Que tous les invités s'en aillent ! ordonna le scientifique d'un voix froide, ne lui étant pas du tout propre.

En observant Rodney, Aïsha fronça les sourcils. Ce McKay là n'était pas celui de leur arrivée. Elle le sentait aussi fort que l'eau de toilette de Lorac. Elle se leva doucement et confirma l'ordre aux gardes en position de défense au cas où quelque chose irait mal. La soumission de l'Impératrice fit ricaner McKay qui tira trois fois en l'air pour accélérer la cadence de la foule apeurée. Son geste éveilla au plus profond d'Aïsha une sorte d'alarme. Ce n'est pas possible se dit-elle, espérant se tromper sur la nature de ces étranges agissements de l'Atlante. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à John qui en savait autant qu'elle. C'est-à-dire rien avec un pressentiment que quelque chose n'allait pas chez Rodney. Rodney qui lui détailla John avec un certain intérêt avant de lâcher d'une

-C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas mal ton Colonel !

-Je vous demande pardon ! s'interloqua Sheppard

-J'ai dit que t'étais pas mal, mon agneau.

La mine d'Aïsha se durcit suite à l'expression qu'elle avait si souvent entendu dans la bouche d'une autre. Elle s'avança d'un pas brusque, mais s'arrêta quand le canon de l'arme de Rodney s'enfonça dans son ventre. Ce qui ne la fit pas reculer pour autant. Les yeux noircis par la colère, elle lui ordonna d'une voix ferme, mais posée.

-Ca suffit ! Tu vas me faire le plaisir de sortir tout de suite de ce coprs ! Tu t'es amusée assez je crois, alors pars tout de suite ou sinon…

L'expression de McKay changea. Un sourire narquois se forma sur ses lèvres, alors que ses yeux assombri par un désir profond de vengeance brillaient comme l'océans en pleine lune. Sur de lui, il déclara sur un ton de défi :

-Sinon quoi ? Tu me tueras ?Tu ne peux rien faire ! Rien du tout !

- Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ca ? répliqua Aïsha sur le même ton en reculant légèrement.

- Oh mais c'est simple. A force de protéger tout le monde, on se fatigue. Tu t'es occuper de soigner toi-même le Colonel et McKay…Cet effort relève d'une endurance mental très …développé…mais étant donné que tu as refusé les combats et que la fatigue se lit un peu partout sur ton visage…je dirais que tu es trop faible pour te risquer à un combat mental…Ai-je tord ?

Rodney afficha un sourire victorieux devant le silence de l'Impératrice.

-Alors soit tu me chasses de ce corps et tu condamnes cet homme à la mort et toi par la même occasion ou tu me laisses accéder tout de suite au trône et tout le monde sera content….quel dilemme…

Cette fois ce fut Aïsha qui sourit.

- Un dilemme ? Après toutes ces années tu es toujours une débutante. Tout comme ton père d'ailleurs et cela l'a mené à la mort.

- C'est faux, c'est toi qui l'as tué ! s'énerva l'autre.

- Oui, c'est vrai, mais je n'avais pas d'autre choix. Mais tu oublies quelque chose…

- Quoi donc ? cracha Rodney

- La première règle que je t'ai apprise. Il faut protéger son corps quand on le quitte pour prendre possession d'un autre. Si j'étais toi je reprendrais possession de mon corps avant qu'il ne soit trop loin.

- Trop loin ? répéta-t-elle surprise

- Oh je ne te l'avais pas dit ? Il est dans un vaisseau qui se dirige vers le soleil Alpha.

- Comment ? Tu bluffes !

- Si tu le crois, tu n'as qu'à attendre. fit l'impératrice avec un sourire mauvais, Tu prétendais toujours être plus forte que moi, alors prouves le. Ta mère n'a jamais osé cette aventure...Bon si j'étais toi, je me déciderais vite fait, car il ne te reste plus beaucoup de temps.

-Argh ! Tu ne vas quand même pas exiler ta propre fille ! hurla Rodney

-Si, annonça-t-elle gravement, et crois-moi ce n'est pas de gaieté de cœur. Mais tu es devenue une menace pour nous tous.

Les autres Atlantes n'avaient pas bougé et suivaient l'échange avec intérêt. A présent l'équipe avait aussi compris ce qui se passait et par précaution chacun tenait son arme parée.

-Ce n'est pas fini mère. Si je pars, il meurt, continua Satine

-Haha.., qu'est-ce que tu es naïve ! Si tu veux bluffer, trouve autre chose, parce que là j'ai du mal à te croire. Si tu le tues, tu mourras à ton tour.

- Je reviendrai et je me vengerai ! Tu peux compter là-dessus, promit la fille.

McKay lâcha son arme et s'évanouit. Aïsha s'agenouilla auprès de lui et lui suréleva la tête.

-Allez chercher le médecin ! cria-t-elle. Dites lui que c'est urgent !

Teyla craignait le pire en voyant la couleur bleutée de Mckay.

- Il est...

- Non pas encore ! Où est ce médecin ?

- Je suis là, déclara un petit homme chauve en tunique blanche. Oh mon dieu, comment ?

- Nous n'avons pas le temps de vous expliquer le comment du pourquoi docteur, il faut faire vite !

Aidé par deux infirmiers, il emmena McKay hors de la salle. Sheppard et son équipe voulurent les suivre, mais Aïsha les pria de rester. Elle les mena dans la pièce d'à côté. Ils parcoururent l'immense espace vide et sinistre à présent pour arriver dans la salle de leur rencontre.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Teyla

Avant qu'elle ait pu répondre, Sheppard la devança.

-Il a été contrôlé, par Satine. J'ai raison n'est-ce pas ?

Aïsha parut surprise et hocha lentement la tête.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle ne reviendra plus avant votre départ.

- Mais pourquoi s'est-elle acharnée sur McKay ? Pourquoi pas l'un d'entre nous ? demanda Ronon anxieux.

- Eh bien elle a essayé. Du moins avec une personne (elle regarda le Colonel) et certainement sur vous deux aussi.

- Mais pourquoi n'avons-nous rien senti ? Poursuivit Ronon.

- Eh bien j'ai une hypothèse là-dessus, expliqua Aïsha Teyla possède le même don que nous ou les Wraiths. Elle a développé la capacité de fermer son esprit aux intrus. Quant à vous Ronon, vous vous protégez inconsciemment en envoyant à la personne qui essaye de pénétrer votre esprit, des pensées insignifiantes. Elle n'a donc pas pu prendre le contrôle sur vous deux.

Ronon et Teyla sentirent monter en eux à la fois de la fierté et du remord. Si seulement McKay avait eu la même capacité ! Sheppard se mordit la lèvre, puis après réflexion, demanda:

-Oui, mais moi ? Vous ne m'avez toujours pas donné d'explication sur ce qui s'est passé. Maintenant je sais que c'était Satine et j'ai sens que je ne suis pas passé loin de la fin cette fois-ci.

-Mais de quoi parlez-vous, Colonel ? demanda Teyla.

-Eh bien, j'ai aussi été contrôlé, avoua-t-il à ses coéquipiers.

-Pas tout a fait. Mais je dois vous remercier Colonel, c'est grâce à vous que j'ai pu trouver les occupations de ma fille. Sachez que vous avez un grand pouvoir en vous. Je parle de votre gène, bien sûr. Vous êtes plus proche d'un ancien que d'un humain. Vous pouvez être fier de vous, car vous avez réussi à contrer consciemment l'attaque mentale que vous subissiez. Normalement vous devriez être mort.

- Mort ? S'exclamèrent les autres préoccupés.

-Mais alors pourquoi je suis encore là ? Je veux dire je suis heureux de l'être, mais..., enfin vous savez ce que je veux dire.

-Oui, colonel. A mon avis vous n'étiez pas préparé à mourir et elle n'était pas préparée au fait que vous pouviez lui faire face .

-Vous voulez dire que je me suis en sorti à cause d'un effet de surprise ?

-Non pas exactement. Comme vous étiez sous ma protection et vous l'êtes encore d'ailleurs, j'ai senti votre malaise qui n'avait rien de naturel. J'ai pour ainsi dire remis vos pensées en place.

-Je me le disais aussi et je vous remercie pour votre geste.

Il essuya un de ses sourires flatteurs qui troubla Aïsha. Elle répondit à toutes les questions qu'ils lui posèrent et après un moment, elle sourit et annonça :

- Votre ami va bien, du moins pour ce qui lui est arrivé.

- Pouvons-nous aller le voir ? demanda Teyla

- Bien sûr, il a besoin de tous ses amis en ce moment. Néanmoins il serait plus sûr d'y aller demain quand il fera jour.

- Pourquoi ?

Aïsha ne répondit pas. Elle savait ce que ces personnes ressentaient, mais elle savait aussi qu'ils courraient un danger plus important en y allant de nuit et en plus avec un vaisseau. Elle réfléchit pendant un assez long moment avant de mettre sa cape et de leur faire signe de la suivre. Ils traversèrent la salle du trône plongée dans la pénombre, pour arriver à un escalier en pierre taillé qui les mena au couloir où plus tôt John et Aïsha avaient parcouru plutôt dans la journée. Il se remémora l'arbre blanc et l'étrange créature qu'il avait vue et se demanda si leur guide allait les ramener dans cet endroit de la tour. Ce ne fut pas le cas. Aïsha se dirigea vers une autre porte, celle de la sortie. Arrivée dehors, elle remonta sa capuche de façon à cacher son visage. Puis elle se tourna vers les autres et leur conseilla de ne pas se faire remarquer. Elle n'évoqua pas la raison de cette soudaine prudence, mais les autres comprirent qu'il valait mieux lui obéir. En silence ils parcoururent les rues vides de la ville paisiblement endormie. Elles toutes les mêmes se succédaient sans pour autant qu'Aïsha ralentisse le pas. John la trouva très nerveuse. Pourquoi était-elle dans cet état ? Qu'est-ce qui lui faisait si peur ? Et pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas pris un vaisseau ? Toutes ces questions tourbillonnaient dans l'esprit des membres de l'expédition. A présent, ils étaient sortis de la ville et se dirigeaient vers un horizon plongé dans l'obscurité. Le terrain descendait en pente douce et bientôt ils ne purent percevoir la citée laissée derrière eux. Aucune source de lumière ne l'éclairait et c'est ainsi que Ronon voulut allumer sa lampe torche, mais Aïsha la lui enleva d'un mouvement brusque :

-Ce serait une mauvaise idée de les déranger. A moins que vous soyez suicidaire ! Murmura-t-elle furieuse.

- Qui donc ?

- Je parle des gens de l'autre face. Ils chassent la nuit, et je dirais que nous sommes une proie facile pour eux. D'ailleurs ils savent déjà que nous sommes là, mais ils ne nous feront rien si nous ne les provoquons pas. Alors veuillez cesser d'attirer l'attention s'il vous plait !

Elle avait dit cette dernière phrase d'une voix ferme et sec, mais toujours en murmurant. Elle reprit sa place à l'avant du groupe, suivie par les yeux vexés de Ronon. John et Teyla ne purent s'empêcher d'essuyer un léger sourire. Ils savaient que Ronon détestait être remis à sa place, surtout par une femme. Après quatre heures de marche ininterrompue, Aïsha s'arrêta sur une petite colline.

-Voilà nous y sommes.

Elle pointa un bâtiment niché dans un vallon. Ils s'en approchèrent d'un pas prudent, et assuré, car la pente était parsemée d'obstacles divers, allant d'un caillou aux marres de boue. Par deux fois ils durent s'arrêter pour sortir un membre de la vase. Finalement ils arrivèrent au pied du bâtiment qui soit dit en passant n'avait pas eu le même architecte que la tour. Il était rectangulaire, de sa base jusqu'au toit, et ses murs étaient grossièrement peints en noir. Aïsha frappa trois fois à la grande porte de chitine, un bois local.

- Qui va là ? hurla une voix monotone et endormie.

- Des âmes égarées cherchant un ami ! répondit Aïsha avec une étonnante rapidité.

La porte s'ouvrit aussitôt dans un grand grincement qui fit froid dans le dos , laissant apparaître un petit homme assez vieux, sans cheveux. Il portait un gilet élimé, un pantalon brun et une chemise blanche (ou du moins elle l'avait été) qui était beaucoup trop grande pour lui. Il leva la lanterne qu'il tenait dans la main et demanda d'un air étonné :

- C'est vous madame ?

- Oui, mon ami ! Excusez mon arrivée si matinale, mais ces gens veulent voir un patient… Je ne vous ai pas réveillé j'espère ?

- Oh non, madame jamais, j'étais en train de lire ! mentit le vieillard en affichant un sourire. A la lumière de la lanterne ce sourire laissait apparaître des dents jaunies et ébréchées, ainsi que des rides profondes dues à l'âge au coin de ses lèvres.

- Pouvons-nous entrer ?

- Oui bien sûr, madame !

Il libéra l'accès et laissa passer les quatre visiteurs, avant de refermer la porte d'un coup sec.

- Il ressemble étrangement à mon oncle Jack. Je n'ai jamais pu le regarder sans le comparer à un nain de jardin, chuchota Sheppard à Teyla, lorsqu'ils furent hors de portée du vieil homme.

- Colonel, un jour, il faudra m'expliquer votre langue, parce que je n'ai rien compris à votre blague.

Sheppard pâlit un peu. Il avait oublié qu'elle ne connaissait ni son oncle ni les nains de jardin. D'habitude il prenait garde à ne pas délivrer une part de son passé et surtout il évitait de passer pour un homme qui ne prenait pas les autres en compte en parlant dans un langage trop familier. Il se referma intensément comme une huitre. Bien décidé à ne plus montrer ce qui le rendait vulnérable.

- Les armes sont interdites ici ! hurla le vieillard. Et vous, le grand aux branches sur la tête, les armes restent avec moi !

Teyla et Sheppard eurent du mal à retenir Ronon qui voyait noir.

- Merci, vous pouvez y aller ! Annonça le vieillard après qu'ils eurent tous remis leurs armes.


End file.
